


journeys end in lovers meeting

by gracefullynoora



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullynoora/pseuds/gracefullynoora
Summary: Harry did not want to be in the play this school year, but he hadn’t yet fulfilled the school’s arts credit requirement or the one where Cassandra and Harry are co-stars in the school play.





	journeys end in lovers meeting

**_Harry_ **

 

Harry did not want to be in the play this school year, but he hadn’t yet fulfilled the school’s arts credit requirement. As a direct consequence of that super shitty rule, he had enrolled in drama class this semester. He really should have checked the fine print before enrolling because if he had, he would have seen that auditioning for the school play was compulsory and Harry had no interest in participating. Hell, he didn’t even want to watch it from the audience. But Mrs. Whitney had forced him to go or else he would have failed the class and staying in West Ham for another year was out of the question. He had his sights set on Yale or Harvard or some other preppy, ivy league school in the hopes that it would please his father. 

 

Closing his locker, he made his way to drama class, where the cast list would be posted. Not anticipating such a crowd of people when he got there, or the odd glances he would receive, he pushed his way to the front praying he didn’t get cast at all. His finger traced the worn out casting sheet and stopped abruptly to his name at the top of the list. Weren’t minor characters normally listed at the bottom? Looking closer he realized his name was at the top for a reason - he was playing the male lead. Opposite Cassandra Pressman. 

 

He smelled her before he saw her. She always wore a rosy perfume that was infuriatingly distinguishable from the other girls Harry came across. With her hair in a messy half up bun and her bangs loosely framing her face, Harry hated to admit how good she looked. He hated even more how Cassandra was smirking at him. 

 

“I didn’t know you were an actor, Harry,” she smiled mischievously.  

 

“But I always knew you were. It takes a lot of acting to win president of student council,” Harry replied with bite. 

 

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “You’re such a sore loser, Harry. Just accept I beat you and move on with your life.” 

 

Cassandra won over Harry as president and the defeat had stung. It had made the difference of Cassandra getting an early acceptance to Yale before Harry did. And he couldn’t let it go. Mainly because having Cassandra as an opponent had distracted him more so than he had hoped his charm and good lucks would distract her. But her walls were impenetrable. And now he was going to act alongside everyday for the next three months. It was either going to make them fast friends or they would kill each other. 

 

**_Cassandra_ **

 

Cassandra was pleased that she had landed the lead role in the school’s upcoming production. She had worked tirelessly at memorizing the lines before her audition and had even watched a documentary about the playwright to get a deeper understanding of the historical period and social organization of the time it was written. She had been counting on getting a role in the play, not because she felt she had to in order to boost her CV but because she wanted to. She’d gone to theatre camp when she was a little girl but never had the chance to star in a play. She worried that she would have to wear an elaborate costume that would show her scar from her heart surgery and she worried about what people might think, what they might say. For awhile, that fear distanced her from a lot of things but now that she had recently gotten accepted into Yale, she felt her fears didn’t matter anymore. 

 

Besides, her character was disguised as a man for most of the play so she would be decently covered. She had everything planned out. Well, almost everything. She hadn’t planned that Harry Bingham would play her love interest. 

 

Cassandra had a tumultuous relationship with Harry. A cocky and arrogant rich boy, Harry walked the halls of their West Ham high school entitled, as though he was the king of a micro teenage kingdom. So when elections began for student council president, naturally he ran against her, expecting he would win like it was his birthright. Cassandra was sure that the only reason he ran against her was to get on her nerves. It wasn’t like he needed anything extra on his college applications - he was a Bingham. His ancestors founded their little town and his dad probably owned a library at Yale. 

 

But his plan to distract Cassandra hadn’t worked, and she ended up beating him, which she had earned fair and square, but in Harry’s eyes it was like she stole something that belonged to him. Harry paid attention to Cassandra more than usual now and used all his energy resenting her. 

 

Everyday she caught him stealing glances at her from the library to the cafeteria and it would unnerve her if it didn’t make her stomach flip every time she caught him staring. What Cassandra found more concerning was her body’s reactions to his presence and she worried she would give herself away during rehearsal. She hated how he made her feel probably more than he hated her. She was not looking forward to the next three months. 

 


End file.
